


Shoes

by pi_meson



Series: 30 days of wlw (and a few extra) [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pi_meson/pseuds/pi_meson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts from <a href="http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-6WGL14XVnDA/VRyn_qB2x8I/AAAAAAAACbE/XCZPs86Cdfc/s1600/30%252Bday%252Bwriting%252Bchallenge%252Bjpg%252Bcopy.jpg"> here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoes

“Uh-oh, Gil, I wouldn’t want to be in your boots!”  
GL4473, also known as Gil, frowned at her comrade, a First Order flametrooper, affectionately but predictably known as ‘Hots’.  
“What for?”  
Hots pointed a pale finger at the screen showing the latest duty orders. He laughed and thumped Gil on the back, rattling her armour. Gil examined the screen, frown deepening the line between her thick eyebrows.  
“Sithdamnit! I was due a rest day!” She forced her face to remain a perfect picture of annoyance. “What’s this ‘special mission’ anyway?”  
“Dunno,” Hots leaned forwards and barely breathed the words, “you have to report to Captain Phasma personally. I think you’re in trouble.”  
“I better go then, the Captain hates to be made to wait.”  
Turning away from Hots and reaching the door, Gil grinned.

“Captain!”  
A smart salute, cleaned armour after two minutes in the communal refresher.  
“GL4473, wait in my private briefing room, please.”  
Gil imagined she heard the amusement in Captain Phasma’s voice as clearly as she saw the looks of sympathy on the faces of the two command centre officers with Phasma.  
“Yes, Captain.”  
Another smart salute and Gil was gone.

The door hissed open and Captain Phasma strode in, hitting the panel to close and lock. She removed her gauntlets and helmet, setting them on the stand designed to hold her armour, and sighed as nimble fingers removed her cloak before starting on her chrome.  
“Thank you, Gil.”

Phasma turned and twisted at Gil’s direction until all the chrome pieces together on their stand made a facsimile of the Captain.  
“Would you like me to polish it?”  
Gil pointed at a smudge on the left thigh piece. Phasma shook her head.  
“It can wait. You are due a rest day according to the duty rota. I do not intend to let you out of bed.”  
“I don’t mind,” Gil smiled, “I like the way you look all dressed up for battle. It’s so… impressive. Imposing. Terrifying.”  
Phasma smiled.”Do I terrify you?”  
Gil smiled. “A little. Come on,” she took Phasma’s hand and stood on tiptoes to kiss her. “Let me get you some synthsust while you choose a holovid. We can curl up, eat, relax, see what we feel like doing after you’ve come down from being Captain Capable. You can terrify me tomorrow when my ‘special mission’ is over.”


End file.
